Spoils of Victory
by jojoDO
Summary: The battle for Green Harbor's liberation was long and arduous... but at long last, Brad Hawk and Shun Ying were victorious. And now, it was time to celebrate that victory. BRAD x SHUN YING


Brad Hawk was a man who got shit done. Business was his middle name, and nobody took care of it as swiftly and efficiently as he did. Green Harbor was now a testament to the legacy of this stoic, quiet badass whose profession was beating the shit out of people who deserved it. One day he blew into town like a gentle breeze... and he left the bad guys looking like a hurricane had gone through them. This was who he was; this was what he did. Green Harbor was just another day at the office.

As Brad walked down the steps of the Bordin Building, having just given the corrupt mayor a thorough punishment, he allowed himself to silently revel in his victory. The conflict had been long, brutal, and painful... but he wouldn't have traded this experience for the world. To Brad Hawk, this conflict allowed him to evolve... and that was invaluable to him. From here, he would move on to even bigger and badder battles, to test the extent of his skills.

The woman walking at his side was who he had to thank for it: a slender, voluptuous figure, clad in a revealing blue jumpsuit, with shoulder-length black hair. She was Shun Ying Lee, the mature, charming, beautiful leader of Chinatown's gang. It was she who brought Brad here to clean up a little stain that grew into a big, nasty mess. Against all odds, he was victorious... and he had earned her total respect. Shun Ying got to witness firsthand the exploits of the mighty Brad Hawk as he fought and bled for her. Needless to say... she would never forget this extraordinary, legendary man who had risked so much to help her. His immense skill, rugged good looks, and solemn mystery had captivated her on a deep level, so much that she was actually sad to see him go.

And of course, that would be his first course of action now that the fight was over. The man seemed to never take a break... it was like he was determined to wander the earth, perpetually seeking battle.

"Your reputation's well deserved." Shun Ying stated, breaking the silence between them as they walked onwards. She stopped for a second, hoping he would pump the brakes as well... but on he marched.

"...That's why I don't make any friends." was Brad Hawk's cold response.

"Huh?"

Shun Ying was left standing there, a look of shock and disappointment as he rapidly created distance between the two of them with his hands in his pockets and a solemn look on his face.

"But this... is how I do my job."

As he became more and more distant, Shun Ying was determined not to let him get away. This was NOT how their last moment together was going to end.

"...It doesn't always have to be business, you know. There's time for other things." she called out, a hint of mischief in her voice.

Surprisingly... he stopped. That alone was a victory as Shun Ying grinned slightly. She walked forward, closing the distance that he had just created, her legs moving with a slight sense of urgency as to not let him get away again. Just to make extra sure... she seized his hand.

Brad maintained his calm expression as he turned and faced her, looking into those confident eyes that oozed charisma and confidence as she spoke:

"You don't have to be off in such a hurry. The fight's over. Plenty of time for us to celebrate." Shun Ying boldly continued, maintaining that confident grin of hers.

Brad's face didn't change in the slightest. "...Celebrate?"

She allowed her smile to widen a bit as she casually reached over and dusted off his shirt. "After what you've been through, I think you deserve a little R & R. So what do you say? Wanna come over to my place?"

Brad's eyes shifted downwards slightly, giving the impression that he was actually deep in thought about it. Or maybe... he was just staring at her cleavage.

"Cmon... it's the least I can do, after everything you've done for me. Cmooon... don't be such a tough guy. Just say yes~" she said, finishing with a sultry giggle.

Brad turned around and closed his eyes, mulling things over. For a guy like him, rest wasn't even in the dictionary. But this was the hardest battle of his life... he was actually kind of tired. He felt pride for his victory; maybe he did deserve to reward himself.

With that in mind, he finally spoke:

"...I guess I could come over for a drink."

His response was met by Shun Ying's arm linking around his, followed by immediate footsteps forward. Since he was being held, Brad had no choice but to move his feet as well.

"Then let's get out of here, handsome." Shun Ying cooed.

As they walked off into the distance, Shun Ying's smile didn't fade. She reveled in her own personal great victory: she actually cracked his shell. Perhaps she had the honor of being the first woman to do so.

 **LATER...**

While the cool, collected brawler had initially come over to Shun Ying's house just to have a relaxing drink or two, that didn't last long at all. One drink was followed by another drink, followed by Shun Ying coaxing him out of his snakeskin jacket. One thing led to another, and before he knew it... Brad Hawk the lady killer found himself on Shun Ying's bed, with her fingers fumbling to undo his belt. Yes, as it seems, Shun Ying had her own personal idea of how to celebrate the defeat of their foes. Consider it a little "bonus" to his paycheck.

Brad remained ever composed as Shun Ying shed his black shirt and then went back down to his belt, finally freeing it from his belt loops. His jeans flew off in record time, leaving him in his humble gray boxers.

Shun Ying grinned seductively as she stood on the bed, clutched the top of her blue jumpsuit and slowly peeled it off, revealing her naked body more and more as the fabric was pulled downwards. When it was in a blue puddle at her ankles, she kicked it free of the bed and placed her hands on her breasts, teasing Brad with their perfect size and roundness as she moved them around in her hands. The mirror behind her also provided a perfect view of her well-toned, firm Chinese buns that she prided on keeping round and in-shape with her workouts. Yes, it was undeniable that Shun Ying Lee had a body to kill for... or a body to beat up gangs for.

The Chinese vixen giggled as she lowered herself onto Brad's torso and started kissing his pecs, working her way down his abdomen with slow, sensual suction of her lips on his skin. She held her lips there for a second, sucking gently until a slurping sound resonated from the saliva buildup before she continued onwards. She worked her way back up his abdomen until she reached his pecs again and slowly traced her tongue across his rippling edges.

Brad's erection was quickly pitching a tent in his boxers, growing higher and higher like a magic beanstalk. It was impossible to deny arousal with a naked woman of Shun Ying's beauty working her tongue on him... but still his face was firm like a mountain. No matter what immense pleasure he would feel from a thankful maiden, he would never let anyone see him out of his shell.

Shun Ying took this as a challenge, however; she WANTED to break that macho facade. She wanted to make him squirm... take him out of his comfort zone. She wanted to him to moan her name.

She hooked her fingers on the rim of his boxers and slid them down to his ankles, freeing an organ that easily fulfilled the expectations one would have of a manhood belonging to someone as badass and physically gifted as Brad Hawk. To call it impressive would be an understatement. It was more like... exceptional.

Shun Ying held it firm in one hand and trailed her tongue down the length of his shaft, going all the way down to his balls which she took in her mouth and sucked. Her eyes darted upwards to see what facial expression he was making... but still he was like an unchanging painting.

She couldn't help but giggle at how hard he must be trying to keep a straight face. With a roll of her eyes, she slid her tongue all the way up from shaft to tip before taking that awe-inspiring cock into her mouth and descending on it, going as far down as her throat would allow her. She couldn't actually reach his base before a gurgling sound spilled out of her mouth. She went all the way back up until the cockhead popped back out, several thick strings of saliva connecting to it.

Brad allowed his arms to rest behind his head as Shun Ying licked his pole a few times and took it back in her mouth. The next few minutes consisted of her orally pleasing him with her throat, working it deep inside her with one hand holding it firm so her mouth could properly go down on it. Shun Ying's oral skills were as impressive as Brad's stamina, and it quickly became a contest to see whether Brad would beg her to continue or she would get tired.

To Shun Ying's disappointment, she knew she couldn't take much more of his mighty cock ravaging her throat. She was going to be hoarse for a while at this rate, plus the fires of arousal were brewing inside her womanhood at the thought of taming this dangerous weapon. But there was one little advantageous occurrence... the distinct taste of precum coating her tongue, indicating that her mouth work had stirred his arousal to its orgasmic peak. She could use THIS as an excuse to get her way and save some face.

"Looks like you're ready." she cooed, pumping his shaft a few times to smear the saliva all over. Not taking her eyes off his, she stood back up on the bed and placed a foot on each side of his hips. She bent over and touched his chest, using it as leverage to bend her knees and squat down.

"Consider this a personal treat... for doing such a good job~" she purred, each word coming out even sexier than the last.

Shun Ying lowered herself... and she could feel his body tense up ever-slightly as her warm pussy converged on his cock head. The Chinese vixen drew a sharp breath as she went down lower, feeling the cock push past her entrance and deep into her innermost depths. His thick, pulsing organ made itself known inside her as her butt touched down on his pelvis, having completely swallowed the mighty beast within her glistening, velvety pussy lips.

The next battle of endurance came as Shun Ying held his shoulders and got into a fast, smooth, steady, skin-slapping, bed-creaking rhythm as their combined weight pressed against the mattress and made them bounce upwards slightly with their intense movements.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh...!" Shun Ying couldn't bother to hold her moans back, lacking in the restraint and composure of her hired brawler. Indeed, it was an amazing feat that Brad Hawk managed a calm face even now, with his cock submerged in the warm, snug cavern of Green Harbor's most lovely, powerful, and influential female. She was a prize worthy of a man of his exploits, who had risked his life to bring order back to this crime-ridden shithole of a city. After battling the likes of ex-cons, ex-military, even vicious Yakuza gangs... this was a moment that they each wanted to last.

The minutes ticked by as they continued their pace, neither one slowing down or showing restraint. Shun Ying's moans continued, while Brad controlled his breathing as his hips bucked upwards with powerful thrusts. They both had amazing energy, perhaps a byproduct of their years of training... or maybe the experience of traversing dozens of urban battlefields.

A change in the tempo didn't occur until Shun Ying suddenly felt Brad's hands slip around and grab a handful of her glutes in each hand. She could feel her pace going a bit faster than normal, as if he was forcefully controlling her movements and making her bounce more rapid. She could definitely feel a difference, as his cock seemed to ram her g-spot a bit harder than before, to the extent that her moans grew louder and she felt a trickling wetness near her entrance.

"UHHHN! UHHHH! OHHH YEAH! OHHH! OHHHHHHH!"

Let's face it... Shun Ying had lost this battle. There was simply no besting a man of Brad Hawk's stature and endurance. He was incapable of breaking... while she was moaning up a storm and close to orgasm. But she didn't care anymore... she felt honored to be pleasured by a man of his legendary status. After seeing what he was capable of, literally watching him clean up an entire city of villainy... there was no choice but to let go and allow this extraordinary warrior to claim his spoils of victory.

"OHHH GOD! OHH GOD YES! YESSS! YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

That final scream triggered her vaginal contractions as the ravenous cock of Brad Hawk made her gush with each thrust. Her body shuddered and spasmed, feeling powerless as she went through what could only be described as a roller coaster ride of bodily stimulation.

As she came down off of her orgasmic high, she felt Brad's dick leave her pussy, still hard and throbbing. As had been proven many times before... Brad Hawk's energy bar could hold up when others were already well-spent.

She was flipped over on her stomach, her legs spread, her glorious ass grabbed with two hands and lifted. Without warming, Brad's weapon of voracious appetite came sliding back into her tunnel, even harder and faster than before. A new serious of thrusts commenced, this time with a continuous, rapid slapping of pelvis against reverberating ass cheeks as Brad unleashed the beast on her from behind.

"OHHH FUCK YES! OHH FUCKING TAKE ME! TAKE ME, BRAD HAWK! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shun Ying couldn't believe it when it happened, but she felt the electrifying jolt once again in her nether-regions and her pussy once again pulsed with a heartbeat. It was incredible... was this man capable of going forever?!

That theory was proven wrong, as Shun Ying started to see the signs of impending orgasm: a tighter grip on her ass, a more frantic pace of thrusts, an elevated loudness of breaths... and the tiny trickle of precum oozing inside her.

Finally, with a few well placed thrusts, Brad Hawk's urethra floodgate opened and the explosive eruption of his seed emerged, filling Shun Ying's hungry pussy with his rich, white substance. He continued to thrust as each contraction produced a fresh load, a seemingly endless stream of his hot spunk spilling into her.

After a continuous 30 seconds, it finally came to an end as Brad Hawk collapsed against the pillow, the mighty warrior having finally claimed his reward. The gracious maiden crawled on top of him and rested there, indulging in the buff arms and warm embrace of her powerful hero.

These two weary fighters, at long last, closed their eyes and allowed themselves to drift away from thoughts of battle. Sleep overtook them, and it was a sleep well-earned from their exploits on the battlefield... and off of it.

 **THE END**


End file.
